


A Winter's Ball

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, F/M, Flirting, Inspired by Hamilton, Pre-Serum, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: As the story goes, a soldier catches your eye, this time you get railed by him in a tent
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 18





	A Winter's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's based on Hamilton. No, I don't own anything to do with this so don't come after me.

The room was a glow with candles and smiles. You could hear the booming of laughter and the band’s set they had been playing since the night began hours ago. You couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across your face. You absolutely loved these nights, getting to spend them in good company.

These nights were some of the greatest times of your life. All the soldier’s were in a cooling period of the war. The uncertainty of the situation meant that everyone was constantly on edge. Yes, you wanted a revolution but you also wanted a break from the stress of the fight.

Your older sister, Angelica was dancing in the center of the room with Captain Rogers. You couldn’t believe her luck but you knew if anybody in this room was going to get close with the Captain, it would be her.

Your sister was a dream. Tall, beautiful and absolutely captivating. You were a quite a looker too, but you didn’t brim with confidence like she did. You wondered if that was the secret to her success? Carrying yourself with confidence to extenuate your other features. 

Your younger sister Peggy was dancing off to side with Jim Morita and Jacques Dernier. She looked to be having the time of her life. Head thrown back in laughter, bright rosy cheeks from the heat of the night.

You weaved in and out of the crowd, smiling at the others in attendance. Your skirt swung around your legs as you were twirled around by the boys that were jumping at the chance to get even a moment with one of the sisters.

You felt a slight pang of sympathy for the other girls at these revels. The whole reason the soldiers come to these parties is to try their hand with one of the (Y/L/N) sisters. The other girls sometimes seem like second best. But they had little to worry about. They had a chance with the sisters too, well, Peggy at least.

Turning in a spin, a random soldier’s hand on your back, you came face to face with a real revelation. He was all the cliches in one. Tall, dark, handsome. Intelligent eyes, hunger pang frame.

With eyes still firmly fixated on him you stumbled out of your dance circle. You couldn’t keep your eyes off him as he laughed with a few of his friends. He had yet to notice you, it seemed. A definite change from the usual reactions you got from the men around here.

Your older sister moved towards you, leaving Captain Rogers for a moment.

“(Y/N), what’s made you so distant?” She asked, hand resting on your forearm.

“This one.” You raised a finger to the soldier on the opposite side of ballroom. “This one is mine.”

Your sister’s eyes followed your movements until she landed on the man in your sights. She wouldn’t tell you that she’d seen him earlier, that she’d spoken with him earlier. She simply looked back to you and saw your bright eyes and the almost helpless look on your face.

She gave you a soft smile before letting go of her grasp on you. She sauntered over to the man and immediately parted the soldiers surrounding him.

You were overcome with embarrassment. What was she trying to do? You immediately stepped over to the bar to grab yourself a drink, gingerly looking over to them a few times.

Suddenly you heard the sounds of footsteps behind you and you whipped your head around. There was your sister, standing with the soldier of dreams on her arm. You looked at her pleadingly, silently asking her what to do. You’d never been this helpless before. She softly mouthed to you to introduce yourself.

What you didn’t notice was your mystery soldier, just as overcome with longing as you were. He’d never seen a woman as beautiful as you. He’d heard the ladies here were a treat, but you were the whole picnic basket.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N).” You spoke up, nodding slightly as a the blush on your cheeks grew.

“(Y/L/N)?” He repeated, looking from you to Angelica.

“My sister.” As usual she was a mile more composed than you.

“Thank you for your services in this war, I couldn’t show my gratitude enough.” You stumbled for things to talk about.

“Oh, if it takes fighting in this war for us to meet you then it will all be worth it. The name is Barnes, James Buchanan Barnes.”

He reached forward and took your hand, pulling you into him. You looked up from his eyes to see your sister over his shoulder.

“I guess I can leave you both to it.” She shook her head at your rosy cheeks and utter adoration for this man.

He took you on his arm and brought you out into the center of the room and readied himself to dance as the next song began. All you could comprehend was the man in front of you, everything else seemed one hundred miles away as his scent and warmth filled your head.

“Look at Barnes go.” You heard somebody shout. “He really is reliable with the ladies.”

You cleared your throat as you turned in his arms, pressing your back into his chest. You decided in that moment that you really didn’t have the time to play coy. If you wanted this man, you had to act now.

You turned yourself around and took his left hand, the skin hot against your own. You turned the dance into a more modern kind of waltz, jazzing it up a bit.

“So many ladies here tonight and you decided on me, why?”

You flickered your eyes up to meet his and see that he was already looking at you.

“I could ask you the same thing, Miss.”

“Look at yourself, Soldier.” You purred. “I would be horribly silly to say no to this.”

He chuckled to himself and pulled you flush against his front.

“Well I’d been warned that the (Y/L/N) sisters were the envy of all here tonight.”

“Did you also hear that if you were to marry a sister you’d be a very rich man?”

He stopped in his tracks, spinning you outward sharply and pulling you back so his lips were against the shell of your ear.

“Is it really a question of if, love, or which one?”

Your lips turned up into a smirk and you turned your head slightly to look at him.

“Please if you prefer my sisters then go right ahead.” You gestured towards them. “But Angelica is busy with the Captain and I don’t really think you’re Peg’s type.”

“No, you’re the only girl I’d ever want.” He admitted, turning you back around. “You’d make me a rich man, rich in love.”

You shook your head at his charming nature and lowered his hand on your waist down to your behind. His eyes flickered up to meet yours, trying to understand exactly what game you were playing.

“Your camp isn’t far from here is it, Soldier?”

“Oh you naughty little thing.”

With you hoisted onto his waist he pushed your forward against the canvas door of his tent. You had your hands on the sides of his face and couldn’t seem to keep your lips away from his.

He placed you gently on the folding table in the center of the small tent. His thick wool uniform scratched your fingers as you pulled on it to get him closer to you. He stood between your legs and hiked up your skirt to get as close to the meeting of your thighs as possible.

“I can’t believe that out of all those men there tonight, you took a chance on me.” He mumbled before latching his lips to your neck.

“There was never any doubt that it would be you.” You whimpered, throwing your head back and giving him more access.

His hands slide up your bare thighs and got closer to the material of your panties. You could feel yourself welling with excitement and anticipation, your panties taking the brunt force of it with arousal. 

“Do you mind if I take initiative?”

“I thought you’d never ask, James.” 

He dove straight in. Fingers fidgeting against your skin, hooking into your panties and drawing them down. You quickly undid the buttons on his coat, pushing it back off his shoulders and taking the hat off his head. Placing it on your own, you looked up at him with a sly smirk.

“At ease, soldier.” You giggled as he shook his head, not able to fight the smile at the sight of you in his uniform.

He ruffled your skirt up at your hips and fumbled with his belt, getting his trousers down his legs. He latched your lips back together as he lined himself up and slowly pushed into your entrance.

Your eyes rolled back slightly and you let out a whine at the feeling of his impressive length filling you to your fullest point.

“God, move please!”

He picked up his pace and began to buck his hips up and into you, making you rock on the table that was creaking with every thrust. Every single thrust he delivered went straight to your core and made you cry out.

His own little grunts also filled the tent and seeped through the thin, fabric walls for anybody else in the camp to hear.

“You’re such a good little girl, taking my cock so well.”

You let out a whimper at his dirty mouth, leaning forward and sinking your teeth into his shirt covered shoulder.

“What would your sisters think, knowing you were off being naughty with a soldier?” He growled, thrusting his hips up. “What would they say about their purest sister?”

“I think they’d be happy for me, it’s been such a long time.”

He chuckled, taking one of your hands and lacing the fingers together. He kissed the back of your hand and up your arm, never once losing the pace of his thrusts.

You felt the beads of sweat rolling across your forehead and onto the neck of your blouse. You bit onto your lip and squeezed your legs around Jame’s hips, crossing them below his behind.

“You’re going to make me see stars, please don’t stop!”

This seemed to get him even more riled up, placing his head in the crook of your neck and going faster than you thought possible. The sounds of skin, creaking tables, moans and grunts filled the space and circled your ears.

You clenched down hard on his length and let out a loud moan, head thrown back and his name on your lips. You felt him appreciative of your finish as he followed right behind you, calling out your name as he slowed his thrusts and fell into your front.

After a brief moment of silence, James finally spoke up as you brushed a hand through his hair.

“And all this time I believed I would never be satisfied.” He breathed out. “Thank you for proving me so wrong.”


End file.
